1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine, and more specifically relates to an engine capable of easing a thermal load on an auxiliary engine component disposed adjacent to an exhaust pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional engine, an exhaust manifold is covered with a manifold heat shield cover and an exhaust pipe is directed downward from the exhaust manifold (see, e.g., Related Art 1). With this kind of engine, there is an advantage that a thermal load on an auxiliary component in the vicinity of the exhaust manifold may be reduced. However, a negative circumstance arises because the conventional art does not perform heat shielding on the exhaust pipe.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-76605